


Tattoos-Part one

by Geekygirl669



Series: the life of the Puckerman family and the Hudson family [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: A look into why Noah got some of his Tattoos.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: the life of the Puckerman family and the Hudson family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/859996
Kudos: 14





	Tattoos-Part one

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kurt asked Noah a little nervous.

“Yeah babe I’m sure I want to.” Noah promised.

“It’s permanent, if you don’t like it you can’t ever get rid of it.” Kurt said as if his boyfriend didn’t know that.

“Kurt I know that. I want to do this.” Noah pulled their car up in front of the tattoo shop. “It’s our son’s name I’m never not going to want that.”

Kurt smiled at Noah before following him out of the car and into the shop.

**********************************************************************************

“I actually really like it.” Kurt said as he looked down at Noah’s arm.

“I’m glad you like you it.” Noah smiled up at Kurt. 

“Did it really hurt?” Kurt asked having left when they started the tattoo not wanting to see his boyfriend in pain.

“Not as much as I thought it would.” Noah told him not looking up from the tattoo. “When we have another kid I’m pretty screwed.” 

“You want to have more kids with me?” Kurt asked looking up from the tattoo so he could look Noah in the eyes.

“Of course I do.” Noah said also looking up. “Not yet but I defiantly want kids in the future. You do to right?”

“Yeah of course I do.” Kurt leaned down and kissed Noah. “I love you so much.” 

“Love you too.” 

**********************************************************************************

“You only just got that tattoo do you really want another one?” Kurt asked shocked the thought of Noah getting a tattoo not having crossed his mind yet.

“I got this one a month ago and yeah I do want to get this it’s amazing.” Noah said pointing down to the picture Kurt had drawn that he was planning on getting tattooed on his arm.

“If you want one I’m not going to stop you.” Kurt promised. “Just is it a good idea to get that tattooed on you. What if we break up?”

“I don’t plan on breaking up with you Kurt.” Noah promised leaning up and kissing Kurt.

“Were eighteen Noah how can you know that for sure?”

“Because I love you and I don’t want us to break up. I don’t see us breaking up ever, and this is my way of proving it.” 

“I love you so much.” Kurt said with happy tears in his eyes.

“I love you so much.” Noah copied kissing Kurt again.

**********************************************************************************

“I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Kurt said nervously as he looked through the tattoo book.

“If you don’t want to get one you don’t have to.” Noah promised.

“No I want this I’m just really worried.” Kurt admitted. “Tattoos are supposed to really hurt.”

“They don’t hurt as much as you think.” Noah promised placing a hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “Just look for one you like and stop thinking about everything else.”  
“It’s going to be really small.” Kurt reminded Noah. “Think of where we can get it tattooed.” 

“I was thinking we should get is here.” Noah said placing his hand on Kurt’s lower back. “It’s easy to cover up then.” Noah added knowing Kurt wouldn’t want it somewhere obvious.

“Okay.” Kurt agreed as he finally found a pattern he liked. “This one.” 

Noah looked down at were Kurt was pointing to see a small musical note. “I like it.” Noah agreed smiling up at Kurt.

**********************************************************************************

“I still can’t believe we did this.” Kurt was looking at his back in the mirror.

“Well we did.” Noah smirked also looking at the tattoo on Kurt’s back. “What made you pick it?”

“We meat properly met in Glee club so I thought it was perfect.” Kurt said nervously.

“That is really romantic of you Mr Hummel.” Noah kissed Kurt extremely happy right now.

“It was pretty romantic of me wasn’t it?” Kurt smiled as he pulled away from Noah. “And you were right it didn’t heart as much as I thought it would be.”

“I know.” 

“I’m not getting another one though.” Kurt told his boyfriend. “And were defiantly not letting my dad find out.”

“Yeah were defiantly not letting Burt find out.” Noah agreed making Kurt laugh at his boyfriend still being scared of his dad.

**********************************************************************************

“You got another one?” Finn asked shocked as he saw the new tattoo on his friends arm.

“Yeah I got the new one.” Noah nodded not getting what everyone’s obsession with his new tattoo.

“How many do you have now?” Finn asked.

“I only have four.” Noah told him.

“You going to get more?” Finn asked finally looking away from the tattoo.

“Probably yeah.” Noah admitted. “I like tattoos Finn.”

“I don’t think I could ever get one.” 

“Why.” Noah asked as he covered the tattoo up.

“They hurt. And I have a feeling if I get one I will defiantly regret it.”

Noah nodded knowing his friend was probably right. “Then don’t get one.”

“What does Kurt think of them?” Finn asked having no clue that his step brother had also gotten a tattoo.

“He doesn’t care as long as I like them.” Noah said shrugging knowing he wasn’t allowed to mention Kurt’s tattoos to anyone in his family.

**********************************************************************************

“It’s huge.” Kurt said looking down at Noah’s newest tattoo.

“It’s not that big, it’s just the biggest one I have.” Noah pointed out. “And I’m not planning on getting one for a while longer.”

“Why?” Kurt said confused. 

They were only eighteen but Noah had gotten five tattoos that year and Kurt didn’t think his boyfriend was planning on stopping any time soon.

“Yeah were going to college next week. Tattoos are expensive and we need the money for other things right now so I’ll just wait awhile until I get another one.”

“You don’t have to do that for us.” Kurt told him not wanting to be the one to stop Noah from getting what he wants.

“I want to do it Kurt. I want to be able to help you and our son as much as I can.” 

“You’re amazing.” Kurt kissed Noah never having felt more in love with him then he did right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I have missed some please let me know.


End file.
